crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor was the smartest man in the world and the arch enemy of Superman. He would be greatly involved in the Battle for Metropolis due to his previous dealings with the Collector of Worlds. Luthor hated the Superman, believing the Kryptonian to be an alien invader and that Earth would be better off without him. Hence, Luthor devoted much of his time to find a way to defeat Superman. When he finally got the chance, though, it got him imprisoned. Despite all of his villainous flaws, Luthor eventually decided to want to join the Justice League. This was because he, an egomaniac and the smartest man in the world, had eventually decided he could do more good than harm. This was due to his role in taking down the Crime Syndicate and murdering his own Earth 3 counterpart, Mazahs. Biography Terminaut Invasion A great scientist, Lex Luthor founded Lexcorp and would be given a contract with the military. Creating the Hypnos, Luthor was shocked to discover that Spyral stole them. Seeing an opportunity, Luthor instead offered to upgrade them if Spyral could routinely give him important materials. He was contacted by the Collector of Worlds who would present him information about Superman and the end of the world. To discover out how to prevent the end of the world, Luthor would parlay information to Clark Kent under the codename Icarus. Kent in turn reported the information to the Daily Star. Lex also captured Superman during this time, torturing him and getting a few samples of his blood, though he kept that secret. As he lived him New Troy, Lex got bottled up like the rest of the Metropolis island's residents during the Terminaut Invasion. After being returned to normal by Superman, Luthor attempted to learn his place in the world. Unchained Luthor found himself taking the place of Glen Glenmorgan, becoming the most powerful man in Metropolis. When the information that he was involved with the Collector became public, General Sam Lane cut Lexcorp from the military contract. Despite Lexcorp continuing to thrive, rivalling Wayne Enterprises, Luthor began to blame Superman for his lost profit. As his hatred grew, Lex began to learn martial arts and try to get a better body, so that he could go toe to toe with Superman if he ever weakned the alien. Obsessed with taking down the Man of Tomorrow, Luthor found Kryptonite and turned a normal man with a grudge against Superman into the K-Man. When the plan failed, Lex's ire only grew. Yet, despite his growing hate for Superman, even Lex could not deny his fascination with the Kryptonian and decided to try and create his own "Superman". Finding a young nobody named Bobby, Lex infused him with DNA he found from Superman's blood prior to the Terminaut Invasion and accidentally created Bizarro. Lex, however, destroyed the new villain very quickly and found that in it's cell samples there were DNA samples very close to a Kryptonians. Deciding to slowly make his own army of Supermen from the newfound DNA, Lex started Project B-0. After Doomsday killed Superman, even Luthor grieved, as he had been robbed of his chance to kill the alien. Luckily for Luthor, Superman came back to life. Due to his hatred for the Kryptonian, Lex helped save Superman from Superdoom only so that he would get the chance to kill Superman. Lex went to great lengths to discover Superman's weaknesses shortly afterwards, creating a prison that he believed would be able to hold his enemy. Lex later orchestrated a US intervention in the civil war in Qurac, using it as a distraction to hack into Superman's DNA with the Hybrid. When the Hybrid virus spread into normal citizenry, Lex used the opportunity to attack a weakened Superman in his battle suit. Lex was nonetheless defeated and convicted in the prison of his own making for crimes against humanity. Despite his status as a prisoner, Lexcorp continued to operate. As Lex's behavior in prison was surprisingly well natured, the US Government decided to give Lex a chance to try and clear his name by helping Metropolis. In turn, Lex created the design for a central solar tower in Metropolis, which had the power to create nearly six hundred mega watts a day through a gigantic tree, which would bear fruit. For this, Luthor was transferred to the Metropolis Armory Ward, but after Warden Perez refused to let Luthor work on the project, megalomania once again crept up. Building a new power suit, Luthor broke out of the prison, once again hoping to destroy Superman. Luthor's first stop in his new plan was confronting Jimmy Olsen, who was becoming known a Superman's "pal". Luthor's plans failed as he was once again captured by Superman and placed back in his original prison. The Justice League During his incarceration, Lex met with Superboy and Superman to explain to them the true intentions of H'el. Lex was wholly intrigued by the battle known as Trinity War, more specifically Superman's murder of Arthur Light. Due to his megalomania, egomania and overall vanity, Pandora then approached Luthor out of belief he was the most vile person on the planet and requested for him to open the box. Before Luthor could, Wonder Woman arrived with other heroes and touched the box herself, getting possessed in the process. Later, Luthor was released free of all charges and placed back in control of Lexcorp, with his first act of business to resume his sociopathic criminal business activities, and then to try and buy Kord Industries. However, after witnessing the Crime Syndicate take over Earth Prime, Luthor decided to put business plans on hold. Assembling his own team, which included Batman and Catwoman, Luthor defeated the Crime Syndicate and freed the Justice League and the Justice League of America from the Firestorm Matrix. He then gave the Justice League a new Watchtower sattelite and requested to join their ranks, he was refused. After confronting Bruce Wayne on his dual identity as Batman, Luthor was again refused. Eventually he was accepted into the ranks of the League. During his time on the League, Superman was transformed into Superdoom, resulting in Luthor suggesting the Kryptonian leave the planet. The Smartest A mind on par with Mr. Terrific and Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor was one of the smartest people in the world if not the smartest. Hence, it was he who the Collector of the Worlds first contacted. Due to his extreme smartness, Luthor developed egomania and megalomania at early ages, solving supposedly unsolvable theorems before he was even ten. As he got older, Luthor began to dream in algorithims and ways in which he could destroy Superman. Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Superhero